1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dent removing tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dent removing tool which is used for restoring the original contour of sheet metal.
2. Description of Related Art
One conventional method for repairing a dent in sheet metal is to first disassemble the sheet metal, to next hammer the dent from its reverse side (not shown), and lastly to level the hammered surface to obtain a smooth surface. The aforesaid method contains some improvable defects, such as:
1. Time and effort consumption: this method requires that the sheet metal first be disassembled, then hammered, then leveled. The process of removing a dent takes a long time to accomplish and leveling the surface of the metal after the dent has been hammered out requires a great deal of effort. Therefore, the conventional method consumes a large amount of time and effort.
2. Strength reduction: This conventional method removes the dent by hammering, and this method changes the character of the sheet metal. This change in turn reduces the strength of the sheet metal.
Another conventional method uses a suction tool which comprises a suction cup at one end, and a handle at other end (not shown). Pressing the suction cup against the dent of the sheet metal draws out the air within the suction cup so that the suction cup grips the sheet metal tightly. When pulled back by the handle, the suction cup creates a counterforce which sucks the dent outward, restoring the sheet metal to its original contour. The aforesaid method also contains some improvable defects, such as:
1. Poor safety: the suction under the suction cup is small. If the force used to pull the suction cup from the metal is greater than the force of suction itself, the suction cup will dislodge from the metal, resulting in risk that the user will fall down and sustain injury.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above mentioned drawbacks.